pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 4
|episode_no = 4 |episode_length = 17:23 |upload_date = August 7, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg5CCjErius |previous_episode = |next_episode = |image1 = MZ2E4.png}} Summary Jared opens a chest and is attacked by a trapped zombie, who drops two shovels. McJones tries to lure out the zombies surrounding them one at a time but cause a swarm of zombies to attack him, Jared, and Jeff. The three fight off the zombie and Jeff attacks a nearby cow, which drops some raw beef. The three start traveling towards Afaya and Jared finds some red mushrooms for his mushroom soup, which he can make once he finds a bowl. The three swim across the river and make their way to Afaya. The group starts looking around the city and Jared and Jeff fight off some zombies in the town square. McJones and Jared search inside the houses while Jeff looks outside and sees several zombies on the roofs of the houses. The three notice that they haven;t been finding very much food in the city but continue their search. Jared accidentally falls off a ladder to a watch tower and takes some damage while McJones and Jeff are attacked by zombies in the town square. McJones heals up Jared and Jeff heals up McJones. Jeff searches inside one of the houses and finds a bowl which he enthusiastically throws to Jared, who accidentally walks away without picking it up. McJones throws his extra mushrooms to Jared, who runs to a crafting table that Jeff found earlier and finally makes his mushroom soup. The three joke that they've won the season and bid farewell to the audience. Todd states in editing that the episode isn't over yet before cutting to Team 1. Dean and Ian climb a lookout tower on their way to the ruined forts and finds a pair of pants for Barry to repair his own pair with. The four head to the town of Patchwork on their way to the ruined forts but find no chests and question if someone else looted the city before they did. The sun starts to rise and PBG starts to feel more optimistic, saying that it's the perfect time to end an episode. Todd comments on the two fakeout endings in the same episode, wondering who even would do something like that. The four reach one of the ruined forts and Ian finds a chain tunic for himself. Dean tries to parkour to the top of the fort but falls and takes falling damage. PBG tries to find the way to the other ruined forts but accidentally returns to the fort they were just at. PBG blames the others for not pulling up a map and Barry tries to make Dean make a "Who Needs A Map?" joke, but he refuses. PBG eventually makes the joke himself. The four make their way to Stonehenge and Dean goes inside to ruins when he is suddenly attacked by an armored zombie. Quotes Guest Feature PeanutButterGamer: Oh no not that guy ProJared: LF Bowl Trivia * The text in the intro for this episode is changed from "On a quest to reach the floating islands" to "On a quest to find like any old bowl."